


Peep Show

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: <i>Peeps</i>. You know, those candy sugary marshmallowy critters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show

Gabriel hadn’t wanted to return to Heaven immediately after helping to save the world, but he hadn’t really been given a choice, and Sam had understood. Or tried to.

Okay, was still trying to really, but the point was that Gabriel had left after one heated kiss on the battlefield, and with a whispered promise that he would find a way back to Sam as soon as he could, and Sam had watched him leave with something squeezing around his heart.

And that had been six months ago.

~

  
The little marshmallow chick stares at him with tiny black eyes from where it sits perched on top of his laptop. Sam knows there was no marshmallow chick there before. But it’s there now, somehow, with no explanation.

The vice-like grip that’s been on his chest for months eases a little, and he shakes his head and smiles widely up at the ceiling.

~

The second time one of the brightly colored marshmallow chicks shows up, Dean is with him, and all he can do is gape for long moments when Sam picks it up and cradles it in his hand.

“Dude. What the hell?”

Sam grins at him, and there’s a heaviness around it, but it’s real and honest nevertheless. “Just Gabriel wishing me a happy birthday. At least _he_ remembered,” he says, pointedly.

Dean just continues to stare.

~

  
The little peeps continue to appear for months. When Sam has a particularly bad time during a hunt, or when he’s depressed remembering one of their lost friends. On the anniversary of the not-quite-end-of-the-world. For birthdays, not just his but Dean’s and Bobby’s as well. When he wins the next prank war he has with his brother. Little things and big things, and somehow, there’s always a brightly-hued marshmallow chick waiting for him somewhere by the end of the day.

It still hurts, Gabriel not being with him, but knowing that the archangel is watching out for him even from Heaven makes him feel warm inside, and makes being separated a little more bearable.

When months turn into a year, and one year becomes two, he finds solace in the small gifts. He’ll never know how Gabriel does it, but he takes comfort in every single one that appears.

~

  
It’s when the fifth year rolls around that something happens. Sam is in the motel room, laying back on the bed while he surfs through channels, when before his eyes a new marshmallow peep materializes on the TV.

The first thing he notices is that it’s not a chick. It’s a bunny. He sits up slowly, staring at it with wide eyes because in five years, never once has the type of marshmallow critter been different, only the colors.

Something has changed.

“Gabriel,” he breathes, and then there are suddenly arms wrapping around him from behind, and a whisper of breath across his neck.

“Miss me?”


End file.
